Seems A Downright Shame
by ChrsitineDae17
Summary: ANOTHER DREAM I HAD! So, in this dream, instead of Mrs. Lovett coming up with the bodies in the pie idea, Sweeney comes up with the idea! Also, Sweeney is a bit more accepting of Mrs. lovett, and scretly is growing more fond of her everyday.Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Seems A Downright Shame**

**Author's Note: OMG! So I had my first and amazing dream about Sweeney Todd last night, March 5, 2008. I felt that I had to share with the world. I sure hope you all enjoy it. I will need many opinions from reviewers of this story, on whether they think I should add more to what I already have written, or just leave it as it is. So, read on my loves.**

Chapter 1

**Mrs. Lovett was trembling. She had just witnessed Sweeney Todd's first murdered victim. She knew that the phony barber deserved some kind of revenge for attempting to blackmail her dear Mr.T, but murder? She honestly never thought he'd go that far. What am I thinking? She scoffed at herself. He's not bright that Benjamin Barker I once knew anymore, he's a dark, tortured soul wot's lost his family. Poor dear, poor thing. **

**Mrs. Lovett sighed out loud to herself. She continued to roughly knead the dough for another useless pie she was making. Another day, but no customers. The frustration at that thought caused her to pound the dough with more force than needed. **

**A little snore from Mrs. Lovett's room made her pause mid-way through her kneading. She cautiously went to inspect whatever was in her parlor. Ah, it was only Toby. The poor little boy that terrible Italian had brought with him, when coming to visit Mr. Todd. **

**Mrs. Lovett had nearly forgotten about Toby whom she had entertained with her pies. In fact, she was surprised that he had scarfed down her pies without spitting anything out. **

** Must've tasted like eaven' after being with that horrible man for so long. Lord knows what he fed that boy. Mrs. Lovett though with a frown. She sat on another chair across the room to watch Toby as he slept. **

**Toby had come down moments ago, after frantically running up to remind his master of an appointment he had. Mrs. Lovett had warned him not to go, but fear outshone her kindness towards him. That bloody fool. He probably scared the poor kid with threats no doubt, and that's why he didn't stay down ere' and relax for very long. Much to Mrs. Lovett's surprise, Toby had come back down with very excited look on his face. **

"**Mr. Todd told me to tell you to give me some gin! He said I could ave' some!" **

**Mrs. Lovett was shocked, but complied with a friendly smile to the little boy's wishes. Wot are you doin up there that made you want to keep the boy down here Mr. T? She had wondered. After personally inspecting the situation herself, Mrs. Lovett was very relieved that Sweeney hadn't at least killed Toby for implying about his master's hasty departure. **

**And now, here he was. Fast asleep on Mrs. Lovett's nice sofa, gin in hand, snoring deeply. Poor love. **

** No doubt he was tuckered out from all those beatings that bastard had given him. Not to mention all those phony products he was forced to sell in addition. Mrs. Lovett thought to herself while smiling down sympathetically at the little boy.**

** Well, at least this poor little bloke won't be prey to his master's abuse anymore. **

**As if to prove her point, Mrs. Lovett saw a large bruise on the back of the little boy's neck. She gasped quietly while softly stroking her soft hands against the mark. **

**What kind of monster could hurt this precious little boy? He was an orphan no doubt, and his first guardian just had to be a cruel salesman, who wasn't even a real seller!**

**Mrs. Lovett sighed while shaking her head. Life could be cruel to its little wonders. **

**Suddenly, her face lit up with an excited smile!**

** Maybe Toby can stay with us, and be a help to me around the bloody kitchen. Lord knows e' needs a home, and I've always fancied of aving' children of me own around. Maybe, Toby can fill up that empty place in me' heart. Mrs. Lovett throat choked up at the thought of having no children. **

**Her dear old Albert never did take the time of night to share the gift of passion with her. He was always too tired…or so he claimed. **

**Pleased with her idea at harboring Toby, Mrs. Lovett planted a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead before walking out of the parlor and into the kitchen. **

**As she began, once again, to knead the pie dough, some thoughts began to enter her head. Wot' in the world is Mr. T gonna do bout that body up in his shop? We can't just leave the poor bugger to rot. **

**Mrs. Lovett began to ponder different ways of getting rid of the freshly killed man. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear Sweeney Todd walk in her pie shop.**

**Sweeney Todd stopped at the sight of Mrs. Lovett, and watched her with slight fascination. Making pies while trying to come up with a plot of some kind, he knew that for sure. **

**The look on her face gave everything away.**

**The flour-covered lady was muttering to herself, trying to come up with a solution over the dead, fake, Italian. "Seems a downright shame…seems and awful waste…" She kept saying to herself.**

"**What's a shame love?" Mr. Todd's cold voice cut through her thoughts like one of those deadly razors he always carried with him.**

**Mrs. Lovett gasped, while covering her heart shakily. "Oh Mr. T! You gave me an awful fright you did dear." She exhaled breathlessly while blushing at his appearance. **

**Darkness or not, this barber was still as handsome as could be. **

**Sweeney smirked at Mrs. Lovett's reaction. He never knew her to one that was scared so easily. That was made apparent, after she fearlessly and nonchalantly took the dead Italian's money from his pocket. It was as if she was taking the payment he would have owed the barber, if he was still alive and had gotten a real shave.**

**Sweeney couldn't really blame Mrs. Lovett for being startled so, seeing as he did look like a ghost from being up in his shop all those recent days. **

"**Did you want something love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, flashing that cheery smile Sweeney couldn't seem to get out of his head, no matter how dark and cold he was. **

"**Well my pet, I came down to talk about the dead bloke upstairs." Sweeney replied, while grabbing a bottle of gin near by and pouring it into a glass.**

"**Funny you should mention im' love. I was oping' we could talk about im' too." Mrs. Lovett set her dough aside and walked to where Mr. Todd was sitting. **

"**So, we got a body molderin' away upstairs. Wot do you intend we should do bout' that then?" She asked while sitting across from him. **

**Sweeney stared at the glass he was drinking from. Pondering an answer. It came soon enough, for he easily answered, "Later on when it's dark, we'll take him to some secret place and bury him."**

**Mrs. Lovett's eyes opened in surprise. Well that certainly didn't take long. She thought while chuckling quietly. **

"**Oh yeah, I suppose we could do that. Anyway, I don't suppose es' got any relatives who'll come poking bout', looking for im'." **

**Sweeney nodded in agreement. The room was filled with an awkward silence, before Sweeney suddenly stood up and said with an anticipating voice, "Come my dear, join me for a walk outside."**

"**Wot' for?" Mrs. Lovett asked, surprised he would even consider taking a walk with her.**

"**What for? Well to look for a place we can bury the Italian upstairs of course. We can stroll around the city casually, but honestly, we'd be looking for a new burial grounds." Sweeny stated in a pleased, sinister tone. **

**His mischievous smile made him look like a naughty child who was planning on sneaking something behind his mother's back. **

**The idea made Mrs. Lovett giggle. **

**Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett oddly. "You find the idea amusing?" He asked somewhat offended, his eyes darkening that she would dare laugh at him.**

"**No, no love. It has nothing to do with you. Just a funny thought that went through me' head." She replied with a stifled laugh, oblivious to his dangerous stare.**

**Sweeney realized then, that he would give anything to know what would have made Mrs. Lovett laugh so adorably. But he wouldn't dare tell her that.**

**He was supposed to be a stubborn, secretive man who was full of dark anger and thoughts of revenge.**

**How could a mere woman, lovely and witty though she be, make such a difference in his heart?**

**Dismissing the thought, Mr. Todd extended his arm towards Mrs. Lovett. "Are you coming or not love?" He asked impatiently, trying to sound as cold as possible. But that didn't make Mrs. Lovett's smile falter any less. **

**Mrs. Lovett stood up, and accepted the extended arm Sweeny offered her. "Well then, I suppose we should go love." She replied with another smile, which momentarily broke the evil in Sweeney's heart.**

"**Besides," Sweeney added as they walked out the door, "we could always use the fresh air."**

**Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. Funny how she'd always mentioned that fresh air would be good for him. Mr. Todd had always ignored or dismissed her then, but he suddenly was taking her advice now. How odd… **


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea

Chapter 2: The Idea Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd strolled up the streets of London. It was another gloomy day, no sun as usual, just dark and gloomy. The only signs of life were the smiling faces of happy families with their giggling children. 

_I had a life like that once…_Sweeney thought to himself, while watching one family with envy, as their two children ran a head of them laughing. The parents had proud look on their face, as their hands intertwined in a loving hold.

Mrs. Lovett noticed Mr. Todd's glum expression. _Reminiscing no doubt…poor love. _

Sweeney could feel Mrs. Lovett's gaze upon him, and he eventually looked down at her with a plain, but not unkind expression on his face.

"Something on your mind love?" She asked him, a worried tone in her voice. Bless her caring heart. _She's the only one I can really talk to. _Sweeney thought to himself.

"Yes." He replied. "I was noticing how happy that family looked that passed by us a moment ago." Mrs. Lovett nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I noticed them too. Looked pretty appy' didn't they?"

Sweeney nodded his head sadly.

"Oh Mr. T, no need to look so dull." Mrs. Lovett suddenly piped up, trying to change the mood. "You and I could ave' a life like them appy' families too one day ya know."

Sweeney looked down at Mrs. Lovett with surprise. _Where did that come from? _He thought to himself.

Mrs. Lovett blushed when she realized how forward and unexpected that sounded. _I didn't mean for that to slip out. _Unfortunately, Mrs. Lovett didn't realize that she had voiced Sweeney's exact thoughts upon saying those words.

"Beggin' your pardon love. Wos' not me' place to say. That sort of slipped out." She apologized, hoping she hadn't offended the man she so desperately wanted to love.

Much to Mrs. Lovett's surprise, Sweeney's eyes softened, and his mouth curved into a small smile. This wasn't one of his evil smiles, or a forced one he would give to Mrs. Lovett whenever he tried to act polite or as if he cared about whatever she was saying, no. This was a natural, actual lovely smile that held happiness in hope in it.

Mrs. Lovett was dumbfounded. This vengeful barber, this once happy Benjamin Barker, her Mr. T was actual smiling? _If that's not a miracle right there, than I don't know what is._ She thought incredulously.

Mr. Todd's small smile never faltered, as he replied to her earlier outburst, "No harm done my pet. I know you're only thinking of my best interest at heart. Not many people would care like that the way you do anymore."

Mrs. Lovett blushed even more at this most unexpected, very kind comment. "Ah, well Mr. T, you know I'm always ere' for you whenever you need me." She rejoined timidly. _Why can't I shut up?! Mr. T doesn't care for sweet talk or encouragement! _ She knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't help herself. Mrs. Lovett wanted Mr. Todd to know she'd always be there for him, and well, she did.

Sweeney stopped walking, and looked deeply into Mrs. Lovett's large brown eyes.

Ah, those eyes captivated him…pierced through the very heart he believed he no longer had…burned through the very soul that was surely claimed by hate and anger.

_How can one caring person's words do that much to me? How can her beautiful eyes make me forget all that hate within a second, that's been stored up in my heart from the last fifteen years of hell on earth? _Yes, it was a mystery to Sweeney. One he wanted to understand.

Mrs. Lovett meanwhile, was frozen in time by Mr. T's reaction. She couldn't pry her eyes away from his; no matter how shy or intimidated she felt. It just couldn't be done.

"Ah, Mrs. Lovett…" Sweeney began while gently caressing her pale cheek. "You're a bloody wonder…"

Before Mrs. Lovett could make any kind of a reply, Sweeney's lips met with hers in an instant.

Mrs. Lovett staggered in alarm at Mr. Todd's actions! However, it didn't take long for the effect of his cold lips upon her warm ones, to make her melt like butter within his arms.

Luckily, Sweeney's arm was around her waist. For she was sure that she would have completely lost her balance and crumbled limply to the ground in shock, had he not been there to support her.

The crowds of people continued to walk by. Some ignored this rare loving scene, while others where gaping with fascination at the sight of a barber and baker in each other's arms.

Sweeney's lips were warm now. Warm and cold mixed together could produce great results.

"Oh, Mr. T…" Mrs. Lovett whispered as warm tears trickled down her pallid cheeks.

They were tears of happiness of course. She was not used to feeling this kind of affection from anyone in her life…not even her old husband Albert.

Sweeney finally let up his deep kiss, upon feeling the tears from Mrs. Lovett's face mesh with his lips.

"What's wrong my dear?" he asked solemnly, but with warmth in his voice.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, unable to talk from the choking sensation in her throat.

"Have I…have I frightened you?" He asked, hoping she would say no.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head again. "No…no Mr. T." She finally spoke, her voice choked with happiness. "I just…I never thought you would bless me with such a rare gift."

"What gift dear?" Sweeney asked, relieved he hadn't scared her.

"Love…" She answered, while smiling at him through her tears.

Sweeney proceeded to wrap his other arm around her waist. "Well, to be honest love, I thought I wasn't ready to feel anything like that towards any woman ever again." He said while tugging at her luscious red curls. "But somehow, you've convinced me."

"To do wot Mr. T?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"To start over." Sweeney finished while softly embracing the charming woman he had come to adore.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes…taking in the feeling of warmth from Mr. Todd's embrace.

It was over too soon though, for Sweeney pulled away and continued to walk casually with her arm linked in his. _Acting as if nothin' ever appened'. _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself, confused at what to think.

"I should warn you though, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney began, his voice once again sounding indifferent and cold, "I still have a lot of anger and hate built up inside of me. It will take a lot to get rid of that, and right now, I am convinced that only my plans to shave a certain Judge Turpin is the only way for me to feel better again."

Mrs. Lovett sighed sadly. She wasn't sure what to think now. _Do you love me or not Mr. T? Can't you just make up your bloomin' mind?_

As if he had read her thoughts, Sweeney continued to say, "That won't put a stop to my feelings for you, Mrs. Lovett. But you will have to be patient with me and with time. Can you do that?" He asked, returning his gaze upon her face.

Mrs. Lovett nodded while smiling wearily. "I can do that love. After all, love wouldn't be love if it just gave up when things started to go wrong."

Sweeney's eyes widened in wonder at that statement. "No, it wouldn't."

The couple continued to look for a good place to bury the Italian's body from the earlier murder that day.

_There's one thing that I would love to change in Mr. T's mind. Murder will only get him into a lot of trouble, but nevertheless, I can't tell him what to do. I can only try to help him feel better about himself. One step at a time…just one step at a time… _Mrs. Lovett told herself patiently.

She knew that no matter what this man did, she would love him through the thick and thin…even if he were to ever stop loving her.

Eventually, Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett found an old abandoned butcher's shop that would serve nicely for a body needing to be hidden.

"Looks like no one will care what becomes of this old place Mrs. Lovett. How ironic that it will serve as a new burial grounds."

Mrs. Lovett stood at the entrance of the old shop as Sweeney observed the place. She shivered at his words. New burial grounds? _Surely Mr. Todd isn't talkkin' about future murders that will take place._

She hoped she was wrong at that thought.

"That's all very well Mr. T. But where will we bury the Italian? We can't jus' put him in ere' and let it sit 'round the shop like some piece of meat waitin' to be grinded and sold to the public of London. Course that'll never happen cuz this shop's empty. Wot' am I thinkin'?!" Mrs. Lovett rambled on while slapping her forehead in frustration.

"My point is, it will spoil eventually, and people will notice soon enough."

Suddenly, Sweeney's eyes widened with mischievous excitement!

He then whirled around and ran up to Mrs. Lovett with a crazy grin on his face.

"Mrs. Lovett, what a wonderful idea!" He exclaimed while tightly grasping her arms.

Mrs. Lovett was too flabbergasted to speak. "Wot' did I say Mr. T? Wot' are you talkin' about?" She asked, confusion clearly spread across her face.

Mr. Todd didn't seem to notice or care that she didn't understand his meaning. He was too busy being pleased with himself and her.

Immediately, Mrs. Lovett was swept into a tuneless waltz with Mr. Todd, as he spun her around the room while saying, "Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder eminently practical and yet appropriate as always! Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years, I'll never know!"

Mrs. Lovett couldn't fathom what in the world she had said that sounded so genius to Mr. Todd!

"Mr. T! Wot' in eaven's name are you going on about?!" She demanded as he continued to waltz with her in a mad excitement.

"I'll tell you soon enough my pet! " Sweeney seemed to roar with dramatic enthusiasm. "I'll tell you when we get back to your beloved old pie shop!"

With those words, Sweeney ran out the door, dragging Mrs. Lovett behind him at a speedy pace.

"Mr. T, slow down I can't keep up!" Mrs. Lovett protested while breathing heavily, trying to keep up with the almost running Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd didn't seem to hear her. His grip only tightened on her hand as he continued to look for Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. "How delectable! Also undetectable!" He laughed out loud as he passed the people of London.

The citizens of London looked on at the odd behavior Mr. Todd was displaying, while dragging the poor woman behind him in a confused state.

"What a strange man…" The people whispered to each other as he stormed passed them.

"Wot's delectable Mr. T? Wot in the world are you talkin about?!" Mrs. Lovett pleaded, trying to catch her breath.

"How choice! How rare!" Mr. Todd ranted on, ignoring Mrs. Lovett.

"Wot about that abandoned butcher's hop Mr. T? We still haven't discussed wot' we're gonna do with that dead Ital-"

"Hush!" Mr. Todd suddenly hissed while whirling around and slapping his hand over Mrs. Lovett's mouth.

Then in a dangerous whisper, he said, "Keep your voice down Mrs. Lovett. We can't have other people overhearing our plans and getting suspicious! You really need to learn to control that mouth of yours!"

As if to scare her into silence, Sweeney slowly pushed aside the side of his coat to reveal the shinning razors on his belt.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened in fear at the sight of his "friends."

Sweeney then shut his coat and let go of Mrs. Lovett's mouth. "Can you keep your mouth shut until we at least reach your shop?" He asked, more forcefully than he intended to.

Mrs. Lovett huffed indignantly before retorting, "Only I you'll slow down long enough for me to catch me' much needed breath, and walk at a normal pace!"

Sweeney's eyes darkened at Mrs. Lovett's reply. She'd never snapped at him before. At least, she never had dared to.

He finally nodded his head gravely, before re-linking her his and Mrs. Lovett's arms and continuing on their way.

When the pie shop was finally within the couple's view, Sweeney's face lit up again, as it had when they were in the abandoned butcher's shop.

They both stopped a couple of feet from the entranceway, and Mrs. Lovett turned to look at Sweeney in the eye. "Now then…" She began, her tone soft once again. "Wot' is this brilliant idea wot's got you knickers in a twist?"

Sweeney chuckled at Mrs. Lovett's words, before bending to whisper something in her ear.

(Now, from my point of view in the dream, I knew what Sweeney Todd was telling Mrs. Lovett. But I couldn't hear him. Oh boy, I didn't need to from Mrs. Lovett's reaction either.)

Within a few seconds, Mrs. Lovett's face contorted from a focused expression, to one of horror and alarm.

"You're barkin' mad Mr. T!" She practically screamed while slowly backing away from his eerie stare. "You're barkin mad! You're crazy!" She continued to exclaim, before running into the pie shop and slamming the door loudly.

(Now, by this point in my dream, Sweeney was a bit fascinated by her reaction. But also, he knew that if Mrs. Lovett didn't agree with his idea, there could possibly be trouble. Therefore, I suddenly saw a flash of lightning, and his shadow blinked on the ground a few times. It was pretty creepy, because it was like I all of a sudden got a scary feeling from watching the look on Sweeney Todd's face. I honestly can't describe the look to you. It was a very dark look, and there was a twisted smile in there somewhere too, but it was weird. It was also slightly sexy, considering Johnny Depp was the Sweeney I saw in my dream. LOL… Anyways, back to the dream…)

Sweeney Todd stood there for a moment, continuously watching the door that Mrs. Lovett had run frantically through.

His eyes seemed to darken in a cold, threatening way. And his smile was positioned in a way that would produce hair-raising all over anyone's body if they saw it.

(I did, and it was freeeaaky!)

Sweeney then began to slowly walk towards Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

He walked inside, and smiled sardonically at the empty room.

"Oh Mrs. Lovett, where are you love?" He sang out eerily.

"I know you're here. Where are you hiding love?" He called out, looking around the kitchen.

He heard a soft shuffling from somewhere up the stairs.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around…" He continued to sing, while taking a step on the bottom stair…

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun…oooh…scary, what's going to happen next! LOL! Okay, so I know that "Not While I'm Around" doesn't come on till later on in the movie/story when Toby is hiding and stuff, but it happened in my dream, and even if it hadn't, it seemed to follow situation nicely. The next chapter may be a little shorter, and that's because we're coming to the end of my dream. However, if any of you like the story well enough, and want me to continue, then please give me some more great ideas and I will make it longer. Hope you are all enjoying so far. Please review, I need more viewers! Au revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Wot' could he be thinkin'?! Puttin' that Italian's body into a pie! That's worse than Mrs. Mooney puttin' them poor pussys into er' pies!" Mrs. Lovett shuddered at the thought. "Oh yes, wonderful idea Mr. T! Sounds quite appetizing!" She continued to babble on as she finished pouring the water into her tub.

Mrs. Lovett was in her bathroom. She had just finished drawing her bath, and was preparing to get in the relaxing warmth for her aching bones.

"That crazy man. His idea may ave' been a brilliant one, but I sure aint goin' to be apart of that nasty business. Oh wot' a day this as' been." She muttered to herself. She was in her red velvet bathrobe, and was looking at her reflection in the mirror. "It started out normally enough, until of course Mr. T went and killed that unlucky bloke. After that…oh my aching head." She moaned to herself while taking down her long, red curly hair out of its position.

(Now if one could see Mrs. Lovett with her hair down the way I did…their eyes would bulge! She looked gorgeous with it down! Almost like a fairy queen…)

Mrs. Lovett was still in a strange phase from all that had happened earlier that day. She had finally, but accidentally, made her feelings known to Sweeney Todd and had been shocked out of her mind when she found out that he felt exactly the same way towards her.

She smiled at the memory of their passionate kiss… "I've never been kissed like that in all me' days. Not even by my dear old Albert." She said out loud to herself. Mrs. Lovett continued to dream and wonder about the possibility of her and Sweeney getting married. However, her reverie was broken by a dangerous yet seductive voice.

"Mrs. Lovett!" The voice sang out. "Nothing to be afraid of love. Nothing's gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around…" Mrs. Lovett's whole body came alive with goosebumps, and her bones rattled at the sound of Sweeney's dark yet velvety voice.

"No Mr. T…" she whispered out loud while slowly stepping back into the corner of the bathroom wall. "Don't come in ere' love…" she continued to say, half afraid of being found yet also hoping that he would open the door to find her.

Mrs. Lovett heard Sweeney's footsteps approach her bathroom door. "Where are you hiding my pet? No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare…" His dangerously sweet voice continued to sing.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes while quietly sliding down into the corner of the wall, trying to hide herself.

The footsteps stopped at the door…Mrs. Lovett's heart began to beat wildly as the handle to her door was slowly turned. "I will find you my dear…"

"No…" she whimpered softly while her eyes glued themselves to the door. She knew it would be so easy to lunge forward and lock the door, but her body wouldn't wield her to move, nor did she really want to. She wanted to be found…deep down in that scared heart of hers, Mrs. Lovett wanted to see what would happen.

Finally, the door swung open. As a flash of lightning lit up the sky, so did the dark, handsome barber appear in the doorway. "Hello Nellie." He said with a wicked grin.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened at the sound of her first name. He hadn't called her that since he was Benjamin Barker!

In a slow, menacing stride, he was in front of Mrs. Lovett's huddled form.

She looked up at him, fear shining in her eyes… "You found me…" She whispered with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Sweeney smirked while kneeling to her level. "That I did my love." He noticed her long, beautiful red hair. She took it down… He thought happily to himself.

"My dear, you should consider keeping your hair down like this in the near future, it really is quite becoming." Sweeney said while stroking her hair tenderly.

Mrs. Lovett was too nervous and shocked to speak.

"Tell me Mrs. Lovett, why did you try to hide from me?" He asked while taking one of the luscious locks into his hand, fiddling with it gently. "I-I wos' afraid Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett confessed, her voice quivering in trepidation.

Sweeney nodded while pinning his gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. "Afraid of what my pet?" He asked softly while bringing her soft lock up to his nose, breathing in the natural perfumed scent it contained; he closed his eyes…

Mrs. Lovett shivered. "I-I wos' afraid you'd kill m-me…" she continued to say, her flesh crawling at the nearness of him.

Sweeney tsked softly, as though to a naughty child caught in the middle of a mischevious scheme. "Now why would I do that?" Sweeney asked soothingly while flipping out his razor and holding it up to Mrs. Lovett's lock, which he held in his pale hand. He was teasing her, enticing her, and he well knew it.

"W-well…" Mrs. Lovett began as her eyes widened at the razor he was holding, "I-I ran off in a frenzy after you told me of your idea to get rid of the Italian's body. I suppose you didn't m-much like my reaction to y-your idea Mr. Todd. To be frank sir, I could never go through with it."

Sweeney's eyes flashed at her last statement, and his hypnotic gaze slowly transformed into a dangerous and stern glare. Mrs. Lovett shrieked as Sweeney swiftly swiped his razor in the air. Surprised that there was no pain, Mrs. Lovett slowly opened her eyes.

Sweeney held up the dark red lock that he had been playing with, now completely cut from her hair. Mrs. Lovett inhaled sharply at the sight. Sweeney then leaned in really close to her face, and whispered in her ear "I could never harm a hair on your head my pet."

Mrs. Lovett's flesh would not allow her to cease the intense trembling as Sweeney began to trail his lips from her face to her neck with soft kisses. "You are so beautiful…"

She closed her eyes in complete ecstasy. "Oh Mr. T…" she breathed out while little tears of happiness mixed with remaining fear trailed down her pale cheeks.

She allowed her arms to slowly wrap themselves around Sweeney's back. He continued to kiss every inch of her face; he knew she was waiting in anticipation for him to reach her lips, and he would tease her until his own desires reached the point of no return.

Well, it came very soon, although it wasn't soon enough for Mrs. Lovett. When she finally felt his lips mesh with hers, she kissed him so passionately that it almost hurt them both. When they finally came up for air, Mrs. Lovett gasped out with a grin, "That's wot' you get for makin' me wait so long Mr. T."

Sweeney smirked while scooping Mrs. Lovett up in bridal style, and carried her back downstairs towards her parlor. "Perhaps you should punish me some more Mrs. Lovett." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Mrs. Lovett giggled at the words before replying, "Sorry dear, little Toby is in there and we can't do much without the risk of awakening im'."

"I'll throw him out if I have to!" Sweeney growled while nuzzling his face into Mrs. Lovett's hair. "Mr. T!" She exclaimed with a little sternness to her tone, "He's a poor little child with no mother. I'm all he's got now, and I wouldn't want his first impression of me to be heartless and cruel."

Sweeney sighed in disappointment. "Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder. Always thinking of others over yourself." He mumbled while settling himself and his prize into the couch within the parlor.

Mrs. Lovett snuggled into his embrace on the couch. "Anyway Mr. T, I'm a respectable woman." "Oh really?" Sweeney chuckled softly after hearing this. "And you'd still call yourself respectable after that passionate display back in your powder room?" Mrs. Lovett playfully hit his chest while pouting adorably. "A passionate kiss doesn't take away a lady's virginity." For the first time since he'd been taken away as Benjamin Barker, Sweeney burst into a real, happy laugh that both he and Mrs. Lovett thought had long been forgotten.

Mrs. Lovett gazed into Sweeney's eyes with a smile playing on her lips. "Another miracle…" she said out loud. Sweeney's laughter died down, and he replied in a loving tone, "One that couldn't have happened without your unconditional love my pet."

Mrs. Lovett smiled tenderly at Sweeney while stroking his hair.

"Besides Mr. T, I think I prefer sitting here with you than lying in bed with a man I'm not even married to."

Sweeney smiled before taking Mrs. Lovett's face in his hands and saying, "Maybe you'd prefer someone to share your bed with my love. Someone who would be proud to call you his wife."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened at those blessed words that came out of his mouth. "You…you mean…?"

Sweeney then pulled out of his pocket the very ring that once belonged to his beloved Lucy. Mrs. Lovett's breath completely left her at the sight of the ring. "Lucy would want us both to be happy my dear. You've helped me realize that I can't get rid of my anger and darkness through revenge and unforgiveness. That will only fuel my hatred I still have yet to get rid of."

Tears spilled out of Mrs. Lovett's eyes as Sweeney put the ring on her finger. "Perhaps you could be the one to help save me from myself my darling…"

The tears were endless now. "Oh Benjamin!" Mrs. Lovett sobbed out while collapsing into his strong and inviting embrace.

"My own darling Nellie…"

**Author's Note: YAY!** **It's finally finished! Well, that was the end of my dream. So I know that there are those of you out there who didn't want there to be a happy ending, or don't believe that someone with that much darkness and pain inside could possibly be happy again and start over. But the truth is, it is possible. My mom, some of my friends, and even myself are proof that it can happen. All one needs is unrequited love, and even if it takes a lifetime, it is enough to break through the toughest barriers of the heart. Plus, I'm tired of Sweeney having unhappy endings all the time. I believe in happy endings and second chances, so please don't hate me for my dream ending that way. So, I really hope you all liked it! If any of you want to see more happen after this, let me know. Feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions, and I will write a sequel if I'm inspired. Au revoir my dears! **


End file.
